Routing protocols allow one or more components, devices, or modules to correctly direct information to its appropriate destination. There is a plethora of information that generally gets transmitted between network elements in order to ensure that databases are current, network addresses are accurate, and data paths are valid. The processing of such information can be time intensive in consuming bandwidth and inhibiting the speed of packet communications. Note that such processing steps, which are offered to maintain the integrity of network communications, are generally unavoidable. The potential removal of such efficacy protocols could make network communications susceptible to the mismanagement of data or improper routing of packets in the network. Accordingly, the ability to provide an architecture that optimally manages or directs information properly in a network, while providing accurate routing, provides a significant challenge to network operators and system.